Kamijou Touma
A Level 0 Esper from Academy City, Japan, Touma is a boy who longs to be returned to his home, where he believes his responsibilities truly lie. However, he often gets involved in various events and situations within Rigel Prima to help protect those who have shown him good will, despite the possible consequences that may come of it. Skills and Abilities Imagine Breaker, Touma's sole 'ability', is an unknown power contained within his right hand that negates any and all supernatural effects that it touches, be it a spell, an item with power contained within, or an innate ability that doesn't seem to fit the realm of human possibility. This, according to his close friend Index, also negates his good luck, as it is considered as blessings of God. In terms of BLN, this power can also nullify powers that are innately part of a person on the grounds of 'bringing them down to his level', though why it does so has not been discovered. Other than this, Touma has a very basic understanding of street fighting, and can throw a pretty nasty right hook. He's usually able to adapt to various situations or at least be observant enough to figure out what's causing the problem before, well... punching it. As the (formerly) sole resident of a student apartment, he has also developed basic cooking skills. Personality Touma is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent, Touma would usually first declare that he'll "destroy that illusion" of theirs, before actually engaging. He once answered to Himegami Aisa's question about the reason why he saves people: "I don't need a reason to save someone". Touma also bears no grudge on former enemies, and is willing to help them if they asked for it, provided they've turned a new leaf. Although lacking his memories, Touma does not appear to mope over the loss of them in particular, as the beliefs from his pre-blank state continue to motivate Touma onwards, allowing him to understand what he needs to do, even if he doesn't remember. However, after losing his memories, now seems to approach people with more caution, carefully choosing what emotion or mood to display when meeting someone he thinks he might know, lest they see through his ruse and exploit him in any way. Touma does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. And when he does do something wrong, Motoharu describes Touma as someone who will carry that mistake all on his own, along with his own. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost he himself may have to pay. History Touma's early history is exactly the same as it is in canon, found here, and carries through with no deviations in his recent history during his home series, up until just after the Academy City Invasion Arc. For a full summary of the events that occurred, feel free to browse the written introduction in the gallery below, but for a summary of events, skip past them and continue reading below. Part 1.jpg|Part 1 of Touma's Introduction Part 2.jpg|Part 2 of Touma's Introduction Part 3.jpg|Part 3 of Touma's Introduction A week after the incident involving FUSE Kazakiri, the science-made 'Angel', the Alternate Universe begins. Following an order from the Anglican Church to investigate the icident, Touma was approached by Stiyl Magnus, who had been looking into various parts of Academy City in order to gain information. He came across an unregistered research lab in the Tokiwadai District, he and Touma proceeded to investigate at night. Upon the discovery of 'Project Infinite', attempting to use the Quantum Casuality Theory in order to influence the future, Stiyl and Touma attempted to shut down the project, only for an accidental activation of the machinery to cause a rift to open up, pulling Touma in. Appearing in the world of Rigel Prima, Touma was, at first, initially very confused and surprised by what he found around him, notable examples being Tessa, Alton's pet 'sheep', as well as the use of Minecraftian blocks for the manor's wall structure. Grell's space-tearing Chainsaw is of particular note as it still somewhat disturbs him to think about in the present day. Having been welcomed into Wayne Manor by its owner, Touma took residence in the basement room S3 (south, third) and met various residents during his first few nights, but couldn't feel that he could easily connect to them. Feeling that he'd been torn from his world and longing for home, he quickly became melancholy when he found that there was no reliable way back. However, instead of sitting down and taking it, Touma drove himself to be the one to find that way back, pressing people for answers such as Crona, who led him to speak with Professor Stein about the matter. In an attempt to find the wasps nest Stein requested in return for looking into the rifts that brought him here, Touma encountered Natsu, who proceeded to argue with him over the fact that no-one else was looking for a way home. This proceeded into a bout of fisticuffs, leading to Touma's utter as soon as he even made a swing, with Natsu proceeding to send him hurtling towards the manor wall. This would've been fine, had Touma not accidentally touched an Obsidian block and unraveled the material, causing a chunk of it to break his knee. Magical Girl Arc Whilst in the Manor's Infirmary, Touma happened to meet Edward, Kyouko and Mami, and learned about the Puella Magi universes' magical girls and Kyubey. Whilst initially wanting to help, he felt conflicted about the issue as putting himself at risk in the new world might leave him unable to return to his own, but upon Mami's death at the hands of a witch whilst he was still in a hospital bed, he vowed to end whatever it was Kyubey was up to, reading Mami's diary, which Kyouko had given him, in order to better understand what was happening, as well as the friend he had lost. A fight with a knife-wielding magical girl later, Touma captured Kyubey, only to have him escape as soon as he was free of Touma's right hand. Since then, as far as Touma knows, nothing has really happened, and since he can't seem to figure out how to combat the problem, he has fallen into something of a supporting role for those with more knowledge or combat prowess. Mami's revival by Mato, though he doesn't know how it happened, left a startling impression on him, especially since she returned as a human. Having developed something of a one-sided bond with her through her diary, Touma quickly attempted to ensure she was properly protected and appreciated the value of her new life, though whether he got through to his close friend is yet to be seen. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Human